


Some Post-It Notes Jensen Left For Cougar That Week In The Safehouse

by bliumchik



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliumchik/pseuds/bliumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin! I originally did different font sizes but I can't work out how to paste that into here; I don't think it really detracts from it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Post-It Notes Jensen Left For Cougar That Week In The Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/gifts).



**Post-It Notes Jensen Left For Cougar That Week In The Safehouse**

 

We’re being bugged

 

I got this

 

Clay says leave it where it is

to smoke them out

 

I think that’s what Clay said

anyway, he actually sent

a cat macro

 

It wasn’t very funny

 

I’m sorry, I know you hate Passions

but I gotta talk or I might explode

and I gotta talk safe

 

The trace is gonna take

a couple days, sorry

 

You know you can write on these

as well, right?

 

This shit is easy for you, you

talk with your eyebrows, fucker

nobody ever bugs eyebrows

 

I actually have surprisingly

little to talk about that’s not

related to the team…

 

You guys are

 

I’m rationing out the niece stories

seriously this might take a while

 

I hope you don’t mind the notes.

Is it weird to feel like this is

a more private conversation?

                                    PTO

I mean given that we talk alone

all the time, right?

 

Are you going to actually murder

me if I keep going on about

soaps? Cuz there's this Welsh~~

 

Ha! You can't keep the marker

from me, for I know your

tickle weakness!!!!

 

I guess it’s thinking about being

overheard that makes me think

about not being overheard.

 

I think you don’t mind the notes.


End file.
